Masz to jak w banku szwajcarskim. Jak obrabować marzenia finalistów
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 11 Odcinek dla zawodników, którzy już odpadli z programu, ale również przeżyli. Hotel Pokoje luksusowe: Każdy z graczy może zrobić swój nagłówek. (: Pokój Lukaninho ... Pokój Temple ... Pokój Sophie ... Pokój Janusza Janusz leżał sobie w królewskim łożu i oglądał program w telewizji pod tytułem "Jak poznać typowego Janusza? Unikaj go jak ognia". Miał przy sobie popcorn i siedział popijając colą z biedronki. Janusz: Kurła! Ja bym to takich januszów dojechał! Nic, tylko by pouczali innych, kurła! Pokój Igora Chłopak leży sobie na wygodnym łóżku oglądając jakieś sitcomy na wielkim telewizorze. W jednej ręce trzyma zimną szklaną butelkę coli, a w drugiej kawałek pizzy. Wygląda na to, że u chłopaka wszystko dobrze. Pokój Rhysa Chłopak został wprowadzony w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, a następnie jego pokój został zamknięty na cztery spusty. Przed wejściem zostało postawionych dwóch uzbrojonych ochroniarzy. Rudowłosa przybyła we wskazany adres na kartce. Miała w razie czego paralizator w ręku (please). Ochroniarze się odsunęli i weszła do pokoju. Była w zupełnie innym stroju niż dotychczas. W pokoju było ciemno. Czarne rolety zasłaniały dopływ światła do pomieszczenia, widoczność nawet dla rudowłosej była ograniczona. Widziała jednak coś na środku pokoju... a raczej kogoś. Siedział na krześle, zamknięty w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. Głowę miał spuszczoną, a na dywanie można było poczuć jeszcze ślady kropelek wody. Włosy miał oklapnięte, na twarzy miejscami miał jeszcze ślady małpiej krwi... nie była to z pewnością przyjemność spoglądać na niego w takim stanie... a może była? W końcu to rudowłosa. Rudowłosa głośno westchnęła, by na siebie zwrócić uwagę. Od samego początku śledziła losy chłopaka, bo jego "niesamowitej" przygodzie w lesie łotewskim. '' '''Jurgita': Dumny z siebie jesteś? *powiedziała poważnie, przyglądając się chłopakowi* Nawet chyba ja tak często nie fiksowałam. *mruknęła* Sam widok ani rudej nie raził, ani jakoś wybitnie nie pociągał, bardzo podoba jej się ludzka krew ;u;. Zwłaszcza że renoma programu mogła na tym bardzo ucierpieć. Zawinęli się z Łotwy jak najszybciej. '' '''Jurgita': Reality show nie jest dla słabych psychicznie. *dodała wbijając delikatną szpileczkę* Chłopak w milczeniu słuchał dziewczyny. W pewnym stopniu zgadzał się z Jurgitą, jednocześnie... gdzieś głęboko miał do niej żal. Po ceremonii chłopak popadł w szał, omal nie rozcinając obecnych tam na kawałki, dlatego więc znajdował się w takim stanie jak teraz. Prawdopodobnie dostał też wysoką dawkę leków uspokajających. Rhys: Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć. *mruknął cicho, lekko otępiale* Szok. Domyślnie dawka jaką otrzymał powinna trzymać go w takiej pozycji jeszcze przez tydzień, tymczasem on bez problemu, jednak powoli uniósł głowę kierując swoje spojrzenie na rudowłosą... Zauważył, że dziewczyna zmieniła się, dlaczego? Dlaczego został w to wciągnięty? Dlaczego wszystko kręciło się przeciwko niemu? Dlaczego w tej drodze zwanej życiem zatracił własnego siebie? Rhys: Kiedy stałem się taki zimny? *spojrzał na Jurgitę* Kiedy zgubiłem samego siebie? *spuścił wzrok* Już nic więcej nie czuję. *spuścił głowę, pociągając nosem* Jurgita: Skoro jesteś w programie, a w zasadzie byłeś... *zamyśliła się i tupnęła wymownie nogą* ...to prawdopodobnie wiedziałam więcej, niż Ci się mogło wydawać. *odparła podchodząc do okna odsłaniając rolety* Program nieustannie się zmieniał i dziewczyna sama zdecydowała się trochę zaadaptować do nowej sytuacji. W zasadzie odpowiadał jej aktualny brak podróży. '' '''Jurgita': Prawdopodobnie, wtedy kiedy... *zastanawiała się, czy ugryźć się w język* ...dokonałeś wyroku za Rose. *mruknęła* Wszystko inne jest dla Ciebie iluzją. Jeśli nie zakopiesz swojej przeszłości, nie staniesz na nogi do przodu. Cóż, może nie okazywała zbyt wielu emocji, ale jednocześnie, jeśli ludzie nie moga uporać się z przeszłością, to nigdy nic im nie pomoże. Na imię Rose... nie zareagował. Siedział nieruchomy ponownie wysłuchując dziewczyny. Światło, które wcześniej wpuściła do pokoju zaczęło go razić, ale... cóż. Rhys: Zakopałem ją dzisiaj. *mruknął wskazując głową na serce* Jednak... nadal wyczuwam pustkę. Jurgita: Trzeba wpuścić więcej życia do tego pokoju. *podeszła do chłopaka od tyłu* Najwyższa pora, szkoda że dopiero dzisiaj. Pewnie już dawno byś sobie ułożył życie. *mruknęła, przygotowując się do zdjęcia kaftanu* Przyglądała mu się uważnie. Jurgita: Zrobisz jeden niepoprawny krok, a Cię zabije. *powiedziała mocniejszym tonem* Też potrafię. Bier się powoli za życie, bo żal patrzeć. Każdy kogoś w życiu traci. Powiedziała uwalniajac chłopaka i siadając na jego łóżku. Rhys: Już to kiedyś słyszałem. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Chłopak odetchnął pozbywając się kaftana. Przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym spojrzał na siedząca obok niego dziewczynę. Rhys: Wiesz... w zamknięciu miałem dużo czasu na przemyślenia. *mruknął* Jurgita: Jak usłyszysz jeszcze kilka razy to nic się nie stanie. Dbam o swoje bezpieczeństwo. *uśmiechnęła się niewinnie* Dziewczyna przyglądała się Norwegowi z zainteresowanie. Więc ona prawdopodobnie wyglądała podobnie jak siedziała w więzieniu. Odwrócił na chwilę wzrok w kierunku światła. Jurgita: Światło jest symbolem, rozjaśniania w życiu. Tego nie zobaczysz z zamkniętego pokoju w kaftanie. *mruknęła* Jakie przemyślenia? Rhys: Wtedy na statku...*przygryzł* Powinienem był Ci powiedzieć o Rose. Może uniknęlibyśmy tego wszystkiego. *spuścił głowę* Możliwości były dwie. Albo zostanie zabity i Szwajcaria z kraju neutralnego stanie się miejscem podbojów Norwegii, albo przeżyje. Rhys: Wybacz. Dziewczyna na niego spojrzała, potem w ziemię. Wzruszyła ramionami. Jurgita: Powinieneś o tym wspomnieć w swoim zgłoszeniu. Nie lubię jak ktoś mnie oszukuje. *mruknęła obojętnym tonem* Wszakże, było minęło. Dodała, wstając z łóżka i kierując się ku oknu. '' '''Jurgita': Raczej zareagowałam za impulsywnie. Też wybacz. Tak już po prostu mam. Rhys: *pokręcił głową* Nie ma problemu, rozumiem. Spoglądał na Jurgitkę w blasku słońca. Rhys: Swoją drogą... dlaczego tu jesteś, a nie z resztą? *zapytał nieco zaintrygowany* Rudowłosa, tzn. brunetka patrzyła na drzewa, które otaczały hotel. Myślami, była również niekoniecznie w tym miejscu. Po pytaniu Rhysa, odruchowo się odwróciła. Jurgita: Cóż. Po wypadkach ze zwierzętami na Łotwie i dwóch incydentach w Szwecji musiałam dostać przymusowe wolne. Podobne źle działam na odbiór programu *wzruszyła ramionami* Na jak długo, nie jestem pewna. Możliwe, że do końca. No i będzie tutaj jeszcze jakiś Włoch. Na myśl o Włochu chłopak od razu przypomniał sobie o pewnej Pizzy. Pokręcił głową zniesmaczony. Rhys: To.. ciekawe. *mruknął kiwając głową* Jurgita: Rozmawiałam z nim. Na pewno nie będzie przypominał ci twojej kompanki. Wydaje się być spoko. No i co ważne. Będzie prowadził dogrywki, w których będziesz mógł powrócić do programu. *odparła, bo w zasadzie chyba o tym wcześniej zawodników nie informowała* Norweg spojrzał zaskoczony na brunetkę. Tego się nie spodziewał. Rhys: W-wrócić? *podniósł wymownie brew* Nie wiedział jak zareagować. Czy na pewno chciał tam wracać? Dziewczyna pokiwała głową zażenowana. Jurgita: Tak to jest, jak nie czyta się małych druczków. Było napisane, że każdy wyeliminowany może powrócić. *wzruszyła ramionami* Więc wszystko przed Tobą. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając w drugą stronę. Nie szukał niczego szczególnego wzrokiem, po prostu spojrzał się na drzwi oraz zaglądających przez szybkę ochroniarzy. Westchnął ciężko. Rhys: Nie wiem... nie czuję się na siłach by tam wracać... Jurgita leniwie się przeciągnęła. Jurgita: Jeśli masz opcje powrotu i zarobienia kasy, to co stoi na przeszkodzie? *wzruszyła ramionami* Ja już Ciebie tam męczyć nie będę. *dodała z uśmieszkiem* Rhys: Szkoda... *mruknął uśmiechając się po nosem, zwrócił się ponownie do Jurgity* Szkoda? Podniosła wymownie brew i spojrzała na chłopaka. Jurgita: Szkoda? Raczej reszta by tego nie powiedziała. *sprostowała chłopaka* Rhys: Chyba nie jestem jak reszta? *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Jurgita: Gdybyś był tak samo nudni jak oni, to by leżały tu twoje flaki, a nie rozmawiałbyś ze mną. *uśmiechnęła się niewinnie* Ale koniec końców liczy sie zdanie ogółu i producentów. Dumnie oparła się ścianę i założyła dłoń na dłoń. Jurgita: Tak czy siak mam kontrakt na wszystkie sezony. *wyszczerzyła ząbki* Rhys: To świetnie. *uśmiechnął się* Norweg wolno podniósł się ze swojego łóżka. Od momentu doprowadzenia go tutaj nic tylko siedział. Szczerze mówiąc wizyta prowadzącej dobrze mu zrobiła, przy niej czuł się w tym miejscu trochę mniej osamotniony... Odwrócił się tyłem do dziewczyny, spoglądając na drzwi. Rhys: Śmierci tym razem będą legalne? *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Podeszła bliżej chłopaka, stając przy samych drzwiach wyjściowych. Jurgita: Przy mnie zawsze są legalne. *puściła mu oczko zadowolona* Zasady zna na ten moment tylko Włoch. *westchnęła* Chłopak wzruszył ramionami ruszając w stronę drzwi. Chciał opuścić to pomieszczenie, przypominało mu zbyt wiele złego. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Tylko nie zgub drogi wojowniku z Norwegii. *powiedziała złośliwie* W gruncie rzeczy, dziewczyna lubiła się po prostu podroczyć. '' '''Rhys:' Dobrze lolitko. *kiwnął głową* Wyszedł z pokoju, ochroniarze już mieli ochotę sprawić mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza, ale zauważyli wychodzącą za nim prowadzącą, więc odstąpili od kary. Jurgita: No i mogę być lolitką. *wzruszyła ramionami wychodząc za chłopakiem* Pogroziła nożem ochroniarzom i oni nie chcieli ryzykować swojego życia (please). Nuciła sobie piosenkę pod nosem. Jurgita: Be my Drake... *nuci cicho* Jadalnia ... Kuchnia ... Łazienki ... Salon ... Biblioteka ... Sauna ... Basen ... Prywatny apartament Jurgity W tym czasie wraz z walizkami do Szwajcarii przybyła rudowłosa, która była w dość podłym nastroju. Prywatny apartament Leviego: Poza rudowłosą, pojawił się pewien tajemniczy Włoch. '' Przed Hotelem: Park: ... Boisko do piłki nożnej: ... ''Na boisku do piłki nożnej pojawił się Lukaninho. Pociągnął za ciuchy jakiegoś faceta. Lukaninho: Idziesz ze mną, potrzebuje jakiegoś bramkarza. Ziomek spojrzał na piłkarza, sportowiec jednak zacisnął pięść i facet szybko pobiegł na bramkę. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i walnął sobie selfie, które zaraz poleciało na instagrama, gdy całował swój biceps. "Przed sezonem, warto nieco potrenować. Wasz Luczador". '' ... ''Na boisku pojawiła się brunetka wraz z Rhysem. Dziewczyna przyglądała się Norwegowi zaintrygowana czemu ją tu przyprowadził. Jurgita: Lubisz piłkę? *podniosła wymownie brew do góry* Chłopak rozglądał się po boisku. Trochę minęło gdy ostatni raz pokopał piłkę... dla przyjemności. Rhys: Kiedyś. *wzruszył ramionami* Chciałem się jakoś wyżyć, nie niszcząc wszystkiego wokół... Jurgita: Działało? *spojrzała zaciekawiona* Ciekawe, nigdy nie miałam piłki przy nodze. *dodała zakłopotana* Ale lalkami też się nie bawiłam! *zaśmiała się niezręcznie* Tenis był też całkiem spoko. Chłopak spojrzał podejrzanie na dziewczynę. Rhys: Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz? *mruknął z uśmiechem podając piłkę dziewczynie* To nic trudnego. *wzruszył ramionami* Przekręciła głowę i przyglądała się chłopakowi. Jurgita: Co mam Ci sugerować? *piłka padła na ziemie obok dziewczyny* A co jak sobie coś zrobie? *zapytała zachowawczo* Rhys: To coś poradzimy. *uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko* Po prostu ja stanę na bramce, a ty kopniesz ją z tej białej kropeczki przed tobą. *wskazał na "11 metr"* Jurgita: Ojeju. I naprawdę wszyscy się jarają, że kopnę tym kawałkiem skóry...yyy na bramkę? *spojrzała zdziwiona* I to serio ludzi bawi? Rozumiem może jeszcze grać... ale oglądać... *dziewczyna była zdekoncentrowana swoimi myślami i zaczęła ustawiać piłkę* Norweg wzruszył ramionami. Rhys: Ojeju. I naprawdę wszyscy się jarają, że odbiję kawałkiem drewna... piłeczkę? *przedrzeźniał koleżankę* Uśmiechał się przy tym niczym L. Rhys: No dawaj! *uśmiecha się szyderczo* Gdy chłopak ją przedrzeźniał, podeszła do niego bliżej. Stanęła na trzy metry przed nim z poważną miną. Jurgita: Jesteś baka, Rhys. *mruknęła* Łatwiej zajebać kogoś rakietą niż piłką. Więc następnym razem rozważ i połącz fakty. *uśmiechnęła się dumnie* Wróciła się do piłki i strzeliła nią delikatnie. Usiadła na trawie. Jurgita: Pierdziele, mam złe buty do grania. *dodała obrażona* Chłopak podniósł wymownie brew w górę. Rhys: Nie wszystko sprowadza się do mordowania. *wywrócił oczami* Westchnął ciężko widząc obrażoną dziewczynę. Zrobił kilka kroków i stanął przed lolitas. Rhys: Niech ci będzie. Chodźmy na tego tenisa. *wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny* Jurgita: Jak to nie wszystko? Spojrzała na niego wymownie, siedząc na ziemi i spoglądając na Norwega. '' '''Jurgita': A to nie jest sens życia? *spytała cicho* To trochę...smutne :< Chłopak nie miał łatwego życia z lolitas, w dodatku nasza prowadząca miała swoje humorki, które lubiła okazywać na różnojaki sposób. Jurgita: Nie no, pogramy pogramy. *dodała zapewniając* Najwyżej pozbędę się butów i będę grała jak biedne dzieci. *dodała spokojnie, mierząc wzrokiem chłopaka chłodno* Po tym co powiedziałam o rakietach, wciąż tam chcesz iść? Rhys spojrzał na dziewczynę, która na swój sposób wyglądała uroczo. Rhys: Tak. *mruknął przekonany* Czemu miałoby być inaczej? Po chwili jednak poczuł falę gorąca, która dotarła nad ośrodek. Głupie afrykańskie powietrze... Rhys: Schłodziłbym się... *dodał po chwili chowając twarz przed słońcem* Jurgita: Nie wiem...tak jakoś. Ludzie zazwyczaj się boją, ale mówiliśmy już, że nie jesteś jak inni. *szybko się sprostowała* Dziewczyna wciąz siedziała i spoglądała na Norwega, który odczuł nadchodzący upał. Dziewczyna chowała się pod swoją czupryną. Jurgita: Faktycznie, robi się gorąco. *potrzepała głową, by zakryć oczy włosami* Akurat teraz...meh Rhys: Mają tu basen, prawda? *wypalił* Jurgita zamyśliła się na chwilę. Jurgita: Powinni mieć. Moje ulubione miejsce odpoczynku poza boiskiem tenisowym. Więc na pewno coś się znajdzie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: W końcu bym mogła przetestować nowy strój kąpielowy. Boisko do tenisa ... Alejki ... Arena wyzwań o powrót: Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki